The present invention relates to an apparatus for discharging a jet of superhigh pressure fluid to utilize the jet energy of the fluid for various processing purposes, and more particularly to a streamline flow transfer apparatus for effectively applying the fine jet streamline flow of a superhigh pressure fluid to the processing of workpieces.